


Teach Me Your Ways

by commandercannibal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercannibal/pseuds/commandercannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are roommates. Clarke brings home a present. Lexa gets advice of the romantic variety from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

> All the appreciation I've gotten for my other stories has been inspiring me to write more, so thanks! :)

Lexa was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching the Saturday morning cartoons when she received a text from Clarke.

_Be home soon got a present for you ;)_

Lexa thought her heart stopped. She thought time stopped. They were only roommates, but a present and a winky face? Did her crush know what she was doing to her? Her palms were sweaty as she stared at her phone, wondering whether to reply or not. 

Lexa was startled when she heard the familiar sound of lock and key and almost bolted to the door. When the door opened, Lexa was greeted to the sight Clarke and her ‘present.’ 

A baby. 

“What the hell?” Lexa immediately let out, staring at the small human. 

All Clarke did was smirk and stride past Lexa into the apartment. 

“What is it?” asked Lexa still standing near the now closed door, eyes wide in shock. 

“A baby,” said Clarke. She gave Lexa a look that indicated Lexa was being utterly stupid. 

“I mean, whose is it?” 

“Mine. I gave birth like-” Clarke glanced at the oven clock, “45 minutes ago.” 

Lexa just stood there, completely frozen, unsure what to say or what was happening. 

“I’m kidding,” Clarke let the lightness of her tone show on her face. Lexa felt herself relax slightly, still uncertain of what was going on. “One of my co-workers had a huge emergency and needed someone to take care of,” she looked down at the baby in the carrier, her tone becoming slightly childish, “Bellamy here,” her voice returned to its normal Clarke setting, “for a few days and I volunteered.” 

Lexa just stared at the woman in front of her, “Why?” 

Clarke’s voice returned to its childish mode as she set the carrier down on the table and put her hands inside of the carrier to play with Bellamy. “I couldn’t resist, he’s just so cute I wanna eat him up!” 

Lexa blinked. Several times. “Okay,” she said, the uncertainness evident in her voice. She walked back to her cereal on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, returning to the Saturday morning cartoons. 

Lexa couldn’t help but notice how Bellamy consumed all of Clarke’s attention. Attention she wished she could consume. Lexa wasn’t very good at making romantic advances so her current flirtations were probably only seen as being helpful roommate actions. For instance, as soon as Clarke mentioned that she left the highchair in her car, Lexa was already grabbing Clarke’s keys off the kitchen counter saying all too eagerly, “I’ll get it.” 

Around 1 o’clock, Clarke asked Lexa if she was okay with watching Bellamy while she went to the store quickly to get some baby supplies. 

“Of course,” Lexa said. It would have been incredibly rude of her to deny the request. Besides, she decided a half hour ago that she needed to get Bellamy alone. 

Once Clarke left the apartment, Lexa sat Bellamy down in his highchair. She walked over to the other side of the table and placed herself in the chair directly across from Bellamy. Back straight and hands clasped loosely together with elbows on the table, Lexa stared intently at the baby. 

“Teach me your ways.” 

The baby’s head tilted down and looked at Lexa with sad eyes. Lexa leaned forward. “Are you suggesting I look at Clarke with eyes reminiscent of an innocent puppy?” The baby made a noise. Lexa took it as an indication of agreement. “I see.” The baby simply stared at Lexa. She stared back. “Thank you for your time, young human.” 

Lexa knew that asking a baby for advice was absurd, but she needed all the help she could get with her Clarke situation. So, after Clarke fed Bellamy and put him down for a nap, Lexa decided it was time to test the advice of the child. She sat down next to her crush, who sat on the couch, leaning against the arm rest, remote in hand. The blonde was flipping through the channels trying to find something of current interest. Lexa stared at her, mustering up her best puppy-eyed expression. It didn’t take Clarke long to notice. 

“No. You’ve been watching TV all day. It’s my turn,” Clarke’s voice was stern. She was completely serious. The love-struck brunette wanted to say she didn’t care about the TV, but she also didn’t know how to explain why she was currently looking at Clarke this way. Also why should she say anything? Bellamy doesn’t. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Lexa didn’t stop. “Is something wrong? Are you upset? Is this because I brought Bellamy home without asking you first?” Lexa simply continued to stare at the woman with the expression the young child instructed her to give. “Do you need a hug or something? I don’t know what you want.” Lexa nodded, there was no way she would simply give up the opportunity to hug Clarke, an opportunity she was now given due to the teachings of a wise young baby. 

“Come here, then,” said Clarke, waving over the brunette. Lexa moved her body closer to Clarke, who wrapped her arms around the woman, and was pulled into a leaning position against Clarke. Bellamy sure knows his stuff. 

Clarke swept the hair out of Lexa’s face with her right hand. “I don’t know what has you so sad, but I’m here if you need anything.” She picked the remote back up and slowly started to rub the side of Lexa’s arm. Bellamy is a genius. 

Lexa wasn’t entirely sure if she should stop pretending to be sad after a while or if she should continue the charade. After about 20 minutes, though, she figured she should stop. After all, her body was touching Clarke’s body and she sure as hell was not sad about that. Especially when Clarke started playing with her hair. 

She didn't know when or how, but Lexa managed to get her head onto Clarke’s lap. And what a lovely view she had from down there, well, not the view inside Clarke’s nostrils of course. Clarke was mindlessly petting Lexa’s head and playing with her fingers. This was all really much more than Lexa bargained for. Not that she was complaining, she just had no clue what to do next. She needed to consult with Bellamy first. Bellamy had chosen then to cry out, unsurprisingly. Maybe he knew Lexa wished to speak with him. 

Lexa didn’t get a chance to speak with Bellamy alone until the next day. Clarke had to work and felt uncertain about leaving her with a baby for around 8 hours. They ran through possible scenarios several times before Clarke was comfortable enough to leave Bellamy in her care for that long, though the blonde would be sure to text her throughout the 8 hour period to see how things were going. 

After Clarke was gone, Lexa sat Bellamy down in his highchair again with her across the table from him. 

“As you may be aware,” Lexa began. She assumed the same posture as last time, back straight, elbows propped up on the table and hands held loosely together. “Your suggestion has proven successful. For that I thank you wise, young human.” Bellamy didn’t make any sort of movement, he simply stared at Lexa. “Now if it is okay with you, I would like to ask for your advice again. What do you suggest I do next?" 

For some reason, Bellamy started giggling and making faces at Lexa. She stared at him, uncertain of what he was trying to communicate. Then, it hit her. 

She leaned slightly forward, and he stuck his arms out towards her. “Is your suggestion to make her laugh?” He made the same sort of noise that he made in their previous conversation. His noise of agreement indication, apparently. “This may be difficult. I am not very fluent in humor. Thank you for your time once again, young human. I will be back shortly.” 

Lexa stood up and went into her room, returning a moment later with her laptop. Instead of sitting across from Bellamy, she decided she would sit next to him. He was a baby after all and babies could be needy. She googled ‘jokes’ and spent some time looking at the selection of jokes on the first few links. None of the jokes piqued her interest. Then she decided to google ‘knock knock jokes’ which were a type of joke she herself thoroughly enjoyed. 

It didn’t take long before Lexa was laughing. Knock knock jokes got her in a way no other jokes could. To Lexa, knock knock jokes were the peak of comedy. 

For instance this particular one had her laughing so hard she was no longer making noise: 

_Knock knock_

 _Who’s there?_

 _

Adore

Adore who?

Adore is between us. Open Up!

_

She also thought that this particular one was cute, and maybe one day she would tell it to Clarke: 

_Knock Knock_

 _Who’s there?_

 _

Olive

Olive who?

Olive you.

_

Lexa spent a couple hours on the internet laughing at knock knock jokes and telling them to Bellamy who in turn giggled. Bellamy was mostly well-behaved when he was alone with Lexa, though she did have to attend to his needs a few times during her knock knock laugh-a-thon. 

Now that Lexa was knew what her plan of romantic attack was, she just had to wait for Clarke to return home so she could implement it. 

It was dinner time when Lexa made her move. Clarke had fed Bellamy around a half hour ago and now he was taking his post-dinner nap. This baby was way ahead of his time. A true genius in Lexa’s mind. 

“Knock knock.” Clarke was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets trying to find something to eat and Lexa came up behind her, standing next to the trash. 

“Who’s there?” It was an uncertain question and Clarke had even turned around to eye Lexa strangely. 

“Little old lady.” 

“Little old lady who?” Clarke was still giving Lexa a strange look. 

“I did not know you could yodel, Clarke” Lexa said before her face betrayed her and began to laugh. 

It was Lexa’s laugh that caused Clarke to also laugh. “You’re such a dork.” Clarke turned back around to look for food again. 

“I have another one,” Lexa said, no longer laughing. 

Clarke sighed, accepting her fate, “Okay, go ahead.” 

“Knock knock.” 

“Who’s there?” 

“Noah.” 

“Noah who?” 

“Noah good place we can eat?” 

“No, but I know a good place that delivers.” Clarke answered so quickly, she didn’t even give Lexa time to begin laughing. The laugh still appeared, though it was short-lived. 

“That is fine with me,” replied Lexa. 

Lexa and Bellamy sat across from each other. It was Monday morning and Clarke had to work again. This was also likely to be the last time Lexa could ask Bellamy for advice on romantically pursuing Clarke. So, they sat across from each other, Bellamy in his highchair and Lexa with her nice posture and elbows on the table. 

“The advice you have given me has proven to be of great reliability. I was able to make Clarke laugh, though she does not appreciate the comedy gold that is knock knock jokes. She did find it fun to have a pepperoni-catching contest and it is thanks to your impeccable knowledge that I was able to bring her such joy. It is inevitable, but I believe this will be our last meeting and so I must ask you for advice a final time. What is your suggestion?” Bellamy managed to sit through Lexa’s speech without a noise, mostly because he liked her voice, but once she was finished he made an O with his mouth. 

Lexa stared at the child. Could he be? No, it is too soon. But…“Are you suggesting I kiss Clarke?” Bellamy made his noise of agreement indication. Lexa dropped her head down a bit, her eyes and voice serious, “I am not ready.” Bellamy made the noise again. “But you said I should; now you are saying I am not ready? Wait. Are you saying that I am as ready as I can ever be and to make my romantic indications completely clear by pressing my lips against those of Clarke’s?” The noise was made once again. “I trust you. You are wise. I will do as you say. Thank you for all the advice you have given me as well as your time, young human.” 

Lexa was actually growing quite attached to this baby. She was never one who had any sort of fondness for children, but Bellamy was different. Maybe it was his wisdom. Whatever it was she felt a sort of connection with Bellamy and she was sure he felt similar, since he did not cry nearly as much when he was alone with Lexa. The knowledge that tomorrow he would be gone brought a slight ting of sadness to Lexa. She got out of her chair, it was Bellamy’s lunch time. 

“I wish I knew what you and Bellamy got up to while I’m at work,” said Clarke. She was back from work and it was Bellamy post-dinner naptime again. “I hope you aren’t ignoring him.” They were sitting on the couch, Clarke leaning against the armrest and Lexa’s head on her shoulder. 

“I do not ignore him,” said Lexa, “We talk.” 

“And what are the hot topics? The economy? Ways to eliminate world hunger? Survival tips?” Clarke is slowly moving her thumb along Lexa’s upperarm. 

“I didn’t finish,” she said, “I let him test his strength against my fingers. I have held him in the air allowing him to imagine the feeling of levitation. I put together an obstacle course, which he seems to very much enjoy.” 

“Wow, levitation. He is going to be so disappointed when he can’t do that in the future,” said Clarke, “I didn’t know you’re secretly great with kids.” She shrugged the shoulder that held Lexa’s head. “Where’s the obstacle course now?” 

“I put it away before you came home.” She sighed. She was going to have to kiss Clarke at some point or another. 

“Bummer. I would have loved to see Bellamy crawling through it.” 

“Perhaps later when he is awake, I will set it up again.” 

They sat like that for some time. Until Lexa finally decided that she was going to have to make her move and kiss Clarke. The longer she waited, the harder it would be. So, like that she lifted her head off Clarke’s shoulder and when her roommate turned her head towards her, Lexa willed herself forward to kiss Clarke. 

It was a delicate, slightly awkward kiss, but neither had pulled away. To Lexa that was an indication that her tactical romantic maneuvers had worked. When Clarke wrapped her other arm around Lexa and pushed her down onto the couch, Lexa knew for sure they worked. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to make your move,” said Clarke looking down at Lexa. 

“If you were waiting, then why didn’t you make a move?” Bellamy was the wisest person she knew. Every advice he gave her led her right into this moment, where she kissed Clarke and Clarke held herself above her. 

“I was curious to see how long it would take you. It seems having a baby around increased your confidence.” Clarke leaned down to kiss Lexa some more. The kiss was just as delicate as the first sans the awkwardness. 

Lexa was about to say that Bellamy was very wise, but then realized it may lead to her having to explain the advice he had given her. Besides, whatever, she’s kissing Clarke, none of that matters right now. 

The next day Bellamy’s parent arrived with some friends. It was time for Bellamy to leave. Clarke was saying her goodbyes to Bellamy as Lexa stood there. 

“Lexa, do you want to say goodbye to him?” Clarke asked her, but didn’t give her a chance to respond before the baby was pushed into Lexa’s arms. 

Lexa stared at the baby and he stared back. “Goodbye. You are very wise and I expect you will be successful because of it. I wish you all the best. Thank you for your time, young human.” She then handed the baby off to the parent, who just looked at her strangely. Clarke was too. 

“You are so weird,” said Clarke with a light laugh. She gave Lexa a quick peck on the check. 

“Bye,” said the parent, leaving the apartment. 

“See you tomorrow,” yelled Clarke. 

When the door closed completely, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and said, “Now that there’s no baby things can get a little more,” she paused, squinting, “PG-13.” 

“This is our apartment we are under no obligation to keep things at a PG-13 rating. Why the other day I watched an R-rated movie,” Lexa said this all matter-of-factly. 

“Oooh, Lexa you are naughty.”


End file.
